I Found You in April
by yourheartbreakinapril
Summary: This takes the main story of Your Lie in April and completely flips it on its head. If you are expecting something close to the real story where the characters are exactly like the anime, then this is not for you. However, if you like being brought to tears, a lotta Miyarima fluff and not knowing what to expect, then I feel you will enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**I Found You in April**

 _A/N: Hey there! Welcome to my story. So, I started this on Wattpad and it has been doing really well so far and I thought I would begin to cross-post it here!_

 _In this story I've done some messing around with the roles of different characters. My main "technique" is that I keep my readers on their toes. Nothing and nobody in my story is safe. Everything you know could disappear in the blink of an eye. It has over 40 chapters currently on Wattpad so I'll start posting them here bit by bit. I hope you enjoy and will support me!_

CHAPTER ONE

It was a Fall day in Japan. The streets were lively, kids were playing, and everything was full of colour. However, for one person, the world had lost its colour long ago. Everything was monotone. She was living to die.

He was living on a clock and he planned on making the most of the time he had left. He had always been invisible so nobody realised he was missing. He admired her from afar. She was so beautiful. If only he had a way to get to know her. "She's out of my league. She would never notice me". He was dying to live.

However, they had a common link. Music.

It was her only source of release.

It made up his personality.

Whether these two knew it or not, they would soon change each other's lives forever.

They were about to go on a journey...


	2. My Sorrow

My Sorrow

"KAORIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"

Here's the thing about Mom. She says she loves me but she has the worst ways of showing it. "Everything I do is for you. I'm only trying to help you."

She's always saying things like that as if I should feel guilty for not doing what she wants me to do. Ever since I was a kid, every day since that day has been an endless nightmare that I can't seem to wake from.

The only good thing my Mom ever gave me was my most prized possession. My violin. I poured everything into it. It was like an extension of my body. I gave it my heart and my soul and one day she snapped.

To this day I still don't know what I did to warrant that type of a response from her but I'll give you a bit of a background story from that fateful day.

The day I grew to despise my mother.

I was in 6th grade. I was practising for a recital I had coming up. It was the Maihou Music Competition. I was so passionate about this and I was really hoping to do well as this contest had previously spawned many a renowned musician! My piece was the Kreutzer. I had practised until the score was practically burned into my eyes. I could play it with no mistakes.

So the day came and I was to perform in Towa Hall. The venue was so beautiful. The centre-piece of the venue was the majestic grand piano on the stage. The lights on the stage were blinding and it was so silent. You could almost hear a pindrop.

"Play the piece as the composer intended. Play the piece as the composer intended."

Then my blood ran cold.

My dad was my mentor. He had taught me how to play the violin. He was everything to me. Since I was small he had protected me from my mother's wrath. I always played for him. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to make him proud.

He had been suffering for a while. I knew he was ill but whenever I brought it up, he told me not to worry about him and to focus on my playing. I'll always remember after my first performance, he said; "I won't always be there for you, you know."

At first I didn't really know what he meant but at that moment, on that stage, playing the piece he always used to play me to sleep with, something told me he was gone. I stopped and burst into tears. I was hysterical.

But my hunch had been correct. My dad was gone.

My mother became even worse than she had been before. She spiralled out of control. Her behaviour became more erratic than it ever had been.

Then one day, she smashed my violin.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ME!"

Her sanity was gone. Whatever used to be my mother was no longer there. This was a stranger.

"Dying was the best thing for Dad. At least he doesn't have to put up with you anymore" I mumbled.

I felt my eyes roll back in my head. For the first time, my mother had hit me. My dad was no longer able to protect me.

My mother had drew blood. I couldn't do anything. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was angry. But I was helpless. I couldn't do anything.

This continued for about the next few years. I didn't play the violin again. I couldn't. The memories it brought back were too painful. Again and again, strike after strike, day after day, she beat me. She would come along and have her way with me. Any semblance of love we had left for each other was long gone.

Just like my body was losing blood, my world lost colour and at the tender age of 11 years old, I wanted nothing more than to die...

A/N: As you can see, this story is getting pretty heavy pretty fast. I'm gonna be adding parts to this story pretty fast over the weekend. The first few chapters are just introduction stuff so it'll be a bit before we get to the main story. If you have any questions or suggestions, send me a message and I'll take everything into consideration!

I hope you'll enjoy.


	3. Darkness into Light

Darkness into Light

"Jeez Kao you seem even more spaced out than usual. Are you alright?"

Watari's been there for me since we were kids but he doesn't know about my home life. He would probably leave me alone, walking away as he would look at me with disgust. I could not bare that.

"TSUBAKI! I THINK KAO NEEDS A LADY TALK!"

"W-W-W-W-WATARI!" Me and Tsubaki both exclaim.

"Kao are you okay? Something's eating away at you I can tell!" the softball star said as she flashed me her signature smile.

I'm trying so hard to hold it together. If they knew, they would leave me, no questions asked. I'd be all alone again. It has taken me so long to get the courage to talk to these two and in a few short seconds it could all come tumbling down and they would realise just how much of a waste of time I am.

Before I knew it I was being pulled into a group hug and I was crying. Tsubaki really does know me well. I'm so lucky to have her but I don't deserve her. I'm useless. These guys are the only thing keeping me here.

I feel so alone. These guys show me so much love but I feel like they're only doing it for the sake of it. I often lock myself away in the music room transcribing music, making arrangements and stuff like that. It calms me. But I still can't pick up a violin. I'm a failure.

I can't feel anything but I feel too much. I'm numb but I'm in excruciating pain. I want to die.

"Kaori?"

"Hm?"

"What are those marks on your arm?"

They're going to leave me. I shouldn't have worn the baggy jumper today. You're better off dead. Nobody wants you. Everyone hates you. You're worthless. You might as well go kill yourself already. Do the world a favor.

I broke down.

"Kaori. What's going on? I'm here for you. Please tell me." a heartbroken Tsubaki said

"Kaori. Oh my god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have joked. If you want me to leave I'll understand." Watari said looking concerned for his friend.

...

So I told them. I told them the whole story. My dad. My violin. My mom. The cutting. Everything.

Never was I so scared in my life but I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"You're staying with me for a while. I'm not letting you out of my sight" Tsubaki determinedly stated. "We can deal with your mom later"

I was so overcome with happiness. I cried again but these were tears of relief. My cries for help had been answered. Even if I only got a day away from my suffering it would be enough.

For the first time since my dad died I felt hopeful. Not extremely but hope is hope.

Me and Watari were neighbours but Tsubaki lived on the other side of town so I'd be out of my mother's reach and Tsubaki's family had never been anything but accepting and caring towards me. However, I worried about what my mom would say or, perhaps even more frighteningly, do when she found out her punching bag wouldn't be home for the foreseeable future.

...

"Tsubaki. Remember that thing I was telling you about. Why don't we bring Kao along?"

"Watari you genius!"

"Kaori! A friend of mine has asked to meet Tsubaki on Saturday and I realllllly don't want to be a third wheel. Will you accompany me?"

"Oh I don't know Watari. I'm not really feeling it."

"He plays classical music! Pleaseeeeeeee. You guys could talk about instruments and music stuff that me and Tsubaki don't understand when the conversation lags!"

"Maybe. Something else could come up."

"Kaori. I'm your best friend. Since when does anything ever "come up" for you on the day before I'm asking you to save me from a very awkward situation?"

"Oh fine. This better be worth it."

With that, my best friends had successfully gotten me to come out of my shell even if it was only a tiny bit...


	4. Under the Cherry Blossoms

Under the Cherry Blossoms

Saturday came and I was there about 10 minutes early, as usual.

"Why on earth can't people pick a time and stick to it!"

That was when I heard the notes that would change my life.

Recently, under a group of cherry blossom trees, a piano had been installed though only for the Spring and Summer. Normally, after that it would be taken away until the following Spring. However, it seems the piano had been forgotten about this year as it remained there halfway through Fall.

There was a boy playing his heart out on that piano. He was inspired. By what, I don't know. Nothing made any sense to me. Everything had lost its colour.

The piece he was playing stood out though.

He played with such passion. He played like someone who was excited.

No. He played like someone in love.

...

He must have caught me looking because when he stopped playing he came over to me.

"Hey! What's your name?"

His eyes sparkled. He was so full of life.

"Kaori. Kaori Miyazono."

"Pleasure to meet you Kaori Miyazono. Kousei Arima."

He extended his hand to shake mine.

"The pleasure's all mine"

...

Eventually Watari and Tsubaki arrived and pleasantries were exchanged.

He was so handsome. He had a lust for life that I could never see myself having. He treated everyone so nicely and he made jokes and played around and everything. He even talked to me!

"Making the first move Kao? I didn't take you for a player!" Watari joked.

"It's not like that!"

I must have blushed because he just laughed.

...

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO! I'LL BE LATE!"

Where are you going?

There's something else going on here. What have Watari and Tsubaki dragged me into?

I pulled Tsubaki and Watari aside.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I barked.

"Kousei's a performer."

"That's obvious. What's going on here?"

"We knew if we told you what was going on you wouldn't come! Come on Kaori! You're barely existing! Start to live a little!"

That comment stung a little but I guess she was right.

Even though he had only met me 15 minutes before, it was like he had this weird sixth sense and he knew what was going on in my head. He approached me again.

"Guys, what's up?"

"Oh Kaori here was just getting ready to go, weren't you?" my friends glared at me.

"I think I'll pass"

He came so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Don't hate me."

"WHA-"

He took my hand in his and ran. It was so exhilarating! I wanted to let go but I couldn't. He had cast a spell on me and I wanted to see where this would end up.

What do they call this feeling? Excitement? No. This was something much deeper rooted than that.

I didn't notice this at the time but...

The moment I met him, my whole life changed. Everything I saw took on more beauty. Everything I heard was like a brand new symphony. All these emotions that I had never felt before began to rise up inside me.

My world began to fill with glorious colour...

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"KOUSEIIIIIIIIIIIII"

We eventually came to a halt under, yet another, gathering of cherry blossoms. Where these gonna be our symbol or something?

When I realised where we were heading my heart stopped.

Towa Hall

Before I knew it, I was crying.

I pulled my hand away from Kousei's and froze.

Kousei was shocked. Hurt even. Seeing a person like him being hindered like me killed me inside. But I couldn't do it.

"Are you okay? Well you're obviously not okay. Hang on. There's a bench over here."

I reluctantly went over to the bench with the pianist and for some reason I just spilled out my heart out to him. He was so accepting of me and he didn't interrupt me once. The words he said made me lose it.

"I know what that's like. I've been through it. It mightn't be much but I'm here for you!"

He then flashed that warm grin I would soon become accustomed to.

I haphazardly made my way to the hall. I had held up Kousei. I felt terrible and now he had no time to practice. I couldn't bare the thought of him not performing to his fullest potential because of useless old me who was good for nobody. Kousei didn't mean what he had said. He couldn't have. Could he?

Kousei's POV

As we arrived at the venue, I parted ways with Tsubaki, Watari and Kaori. I was nearly late but I wouldn't have changed anything.

I'm basically a stranger to her, so what did Kaori see in me that made her trust me so quickly?

Considering it was Tsubaki I came to meet, we haven't done much talking. I'll talk to her after my performance!

All I know is Kaori was a person in need. And I felt I had to help her. So I tried my best.

I hope it worked.

Tsubaki's POV

Oh my God Kousei is ADORABLE! He was so kind and caring and understanding to Kaori when she got emotional! HOW COULD WATARI BE SO CRUEL AS TO HIDE HIM FROM ME FOR SO LONG?!

As the pianist went his own way to get prepared to go on stage, me, Watari, who was eyeballing ever girl he saw and repeatedly screaming "KAWAIIIIIIII", and Kaori who was remaining distant and keeping to herself, still slightly emotional from earlier, went to find our seats.

The theater was so beautiful. It was a whole other world from the small stadiums me and Watari were accustomed to in our world.

When the performances eventually started, Watari and Kaori were out like lights! Watari didn't surprise me but Kaori's clear show of disrespect to an art form she previously held so dear annoyed me! During the interval before Kousei was due to go on I dragged her to the ladie's room!

"Come on Kao we've been over this already! Look at Kousei. He didn't even know you for 15 minutes when you basically threw your life story at him. Any other guy would have ran away from you but he stayed! He supported you. The least you could do is show a little bit of gratitude and return that support!

Kaori's POV

I've seen Tsubaki get passionate and fired up like this before but only ever when it came to sports. It made me ask myself; "Is it me she's trying to support, or does she just not want me upsetting and worrying Kousei?"

After the intermission, we went back to our seats. The next guy up was apparently one of the favourites to win the competition.

"Takeshi Aiza! Him and Kousei have pretty much been each other's only competition for years! They're fierce rivals. But everyone needs a good rival. It makes sure they both perform to each other's fullest potential."

"Wow Tsubaki. You've really done your research!" exclaimed Watari.

I had zoned out again until he came on stage.

When Aiza started playing, everyone went silent straight away. Just from the atmosphere change alone, you could tell this guy was a big deal. However, he seemed to play with an aggression of sorts. His playing screamed it.

His piano shouted "Can you hear me?!"

It was like he was calling someone out. "Prove yourself to me!"

When he finished, he received huge acclaim from the audience.

"Was that guy playing the same piano?" asked a dumbfounded Watari.

"He's a frontrunner for a reason!" Tsubaki answered.

My jaw had dropped.

"How is anyone meant to top that?" I thought

"Earth to Kaoriiiiiiii?"

Seems I had spaced out again. I didn't know how to explain it. But for the first time in 3 years, I began thinking about music again.

A big smile grew across the faces of Watari and Tsubaki as they realised what was going on in my head.

"BINGO!" they both thought.

Little did I know...

The best was yet to come.


	6. The Times That Shaped Me

The Times That Shaped Me

 **Kousei's POV**

I was actually quite nervous. Thank god my hands had not started to tremble. I knew Aiza had it in for me. He has since we were kids. I've always admired his devotion to sticking to a score.

"Playing the piece as the composer intended" he would always say, we a smug look on his face.

When I was a kid, I was forcefully tutored in the art of playing the piano. My mother used to be vicious and my dad was never around a lot. Honestly, I had forgotten most of my early childhood. It was probably due to the trauma. Both mental and physical. I was put through hell. Being forced to stay up until times that definitely were not healthy for a developing child, being put through so much emotional stress as my mother looked upon me as if she wished you had never gave birth to me, having an extremely limited social life and probably so much more. I'm probably only barely scratching the surface but, as I previously said, I don't remember much of it. That could be all the blows I took to the head though.

The last time I ever spoke to my mother was in this very venue. Towa Hall. I try not to remember her. I made my peace with those demons a long time ago. It was her birthday and her doctors let her out for the day to watch my recital! As a present, I told her I would play my absolute best for her. I was so happy. She had never seen me play in front of an audience before. I played my absolute heart out. I wanted her to be proud of me. I just wanted her to get well.

When the performance was over, I got huge applause from the audience with a few even shouting "Encore!"

But she didn't applaud me.

"What went wrong?" I thought

When we were back in the main lobby of the hall, my mother looked at me in disgust as she always did. "Why did I expect anything different?" was the main thought in my mind.

Hiroko congratulated me. She was always so supportive. She was more of a mother towards me than my biological one.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT! ANATA WA YAKUNITATANAI! NOROI!" my mother screamed.

I heard murmurs from people with concerned looks on their faces.

"That's no way to treat a kid."

"How could someone treat their own flesh and blood like that?"

"She should be ashamed."

"I'm going to call security."

I felt grateful for these people but they didn't truly understand the situation. My mother had gone fully psychotic a while ago. No one person could stop her when she was about to go on a rampage. Hiroko could see what was happening and she tried to calm my mother down but she was livid. The beast inside her had awoken. I knew what would come next.

No. I wouldn't let it happen. I had lived in fear of my mother for too long. Never again.

She swung the stick. And I caught it in my hand. I didn't hurt her but I wasn't going to allow her to hurt me either. I looked her dead in the eyes and said; "Never again."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said, never again. Never again are you going to hurt me. Never again will you keep me up for hours until I physically collapse of exhaustion. Never again will I be called "The Human Metronome" because you believe the score is God and it should be worshipped. Never again will yo-"

At that moment I felt a sharp pain in my head. My legs turned to jelly. I hit the floor and my glasses were sent across the room. What did I expect? I was only 11. I couldn't do anything.

I felt a pouring sensation and saw a red substance flowing down my face. My mother had struck me. Again.

I slowly got to my feet. I tossed my score. I had enough. "You wretch!" I exclaimed.

"I wish you'd just do me a favor and die already."

At that moment, my mother looked me in the eye, scoffed at me and said...

"That's my boy." and she collapsed on the spot. She was pronounced dead at the scene. I was obviously shocked. My mother had died. But, and I've always felt a pang of guilt for this, I felt relieved at the same time. My torture was over.

It obviously took me a while to recuperate from the shock of it all. I was on my own. But then I heard my dad was coming home to look after me. I didn't even know the man so I didn't know what to expect. I was hoping he would be a loving caring parent. The exact opposite of Mom. I shed a few tears for her but that was me dreaming of what could have been. I felt...

Empty.

My trauma wasn't over yet though.

A few days before he was due home, there was a knock at my door. Hiroko answered it. In the wake of my mother's death, she became my legal guardian.

I couldn't make out who it was as they didn't look familiar. Then again, nobody looked familiar to me. That was another consequence of my mother's actions. I swore I'd always be the exact opposite of her in everything I would do in my life.

Suddenly I saw Hiroko turn towards me, teary eyed, and she said; "Kousei, your dad isn't coming home. He was in an accident."

I didn't quite know how to feel. My dad had not made any previous attempt to connect with me. Again, I just felt empty. I didn't understand any of this. Within a couple weeks, I had lost both my parents. I never connected with my dad as he was always gone and my mother had abused me far beyond the point of forgiveness. I hated her, I hated him. I hated them both. They weren't parents. They were just two sad people who happened to have a child.

From that point onwards, Hiroko became my full time guardian. I was in her care and would be until the day I turned 16.

I fell into a spiral. Negativity consumed me. I became a shell of my former self. Actually, I can't even say that because I didn't know who I was. I was going through an identity crisis. I fell into a depression. I was alone anyway. I had no friends. All I had was my piano. Without that, I would have no reason for existing.

However, one fateful day when I was 7 years old sprung into mind. That was my driving force. I probably would have given up long ago if not for the ambition I gained that day which would drive me through the next 7 years of my life.

It kept me going through the bad times. Eventually, Hiroko had a child and I became a brother. That was the best day of my life. I had someone to look out for. My sister. I swore to protect her with everything I had.

"Koharu. I'll prove to the world that I'm nothing like my mother. I'll protect you."

Before I knew it, I was crying. I was so overwhelmed by emotion. I had never felt like this before. I had a purpose. At long last.

Eventually, I started to play the piano again. I worked really hard to keep my grades up, I started eating right again, I tried to be the best brother I could be to Koharu and most importantly, I started playing my music the way I wanted to!

"Music is freedom."

That was what I always told myself. I truly believed it. Music is a lot more powerful than some people realise. Not many things can make you feel emotion quite like music. More often than not, the music we listen to reflects our current state of mind. That's how it is for me at least. I have to push on. I have to make my own name heard.

I'm no longer "Arima Kousei, the robot. The metronome. The machine."

No.

I'm "Arima Kousei, the human being. The person. The musician."

 _I'm a musician. Just like you..._


	7. In That Moment

In That Moment

 **Kaori's POV**

I almost fell asleep again during the performances before Kousei's. It was like I was subconsciously trying to get away from the music but every time I felt my eyes shutting I saw something that resembled a viscious bulldog more than Tsubaki looking in my direction. Even though Watari was nearly snoring in his seat, she seemed to only be focusing on me. Why? She was here to see Kousei after all. You would think all her attention would be on the stage. This thought continued to bother me for the day.

Ever since Aiza's performance, nobody had nearly gotten as much applause. It was easy to see why. I may not have been paying full attention to him but I couldn't help listening at the same time. It was like he was playing a different piano. He had a competitive aura surrounding him. He reminded me of Tsubaki in that sense. Who was he trying to prove himself to?

This place pains me. No matter how much encouragement my friends gave me, this place still hurt. It reminds me of my dad. I miss him so much. I was never told how he died or what from. All I knew was one day he was here and the next he was gone. I think the reason my mother snapped completely was because she only had one person to abuse now. She couldn't have as much fun. He was the person who signed me up for my first violin recital. He watched me, competition after competition, beaming with pride. He was critical but never mean. Never cruel. Unlike her.

"Kaori! Snap out of it." Tsubaki half whispered-half shouted.

"Sorry" I said absent-mindedly. I felt hot tears running down my face. I was close to breaking in that hall. Why was I even there? To please my friends? To make them feel better about themselves while feeling horrible myself? I mean, I didn't even know this Arima guy. I was irritated by the whole thing.

Tsubaki was smiling wider than I had ever seen her before. She was really into this guy. But were they really a good match? The broad, rough, sporty Tsubaki and the slim as a beanpole, gentle musician Kousei? Something bound to fail in my eyes. Then again, I'm a pessimist. Looking for the worst in ever scenario is kind of what I do. Maybe it would work between them. Honestly, I didn't really care.

Before long, Arima Kousei, an amateur in the eyes of a lot of people, was called to the stage. At this point Watari was groggy but he was awake. I guess he woke out of fear more than anything. But Arima was also his friend. He had to support him. I, on the other hand, was about to get up and run out of the hall. I hated it. This place reeks of my dad.

"Help me Dad. I don't know what to do. I'm lost without you!" I said to myself

Of course I got no answer. I should've known.

"Just survive the rest of the day. Just keep going."

I looked onto the stage and there he was. He was wearing a dark navy suit and those signature glasses. My cheeks suddenly went red. I couldn't control it!

But then...

 _"Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim, I implore you."_

The exact same phrase I, and my father before me, used to use before our respective performances.

"Why?" I thought. "Why today? Here of all places? Using that phrase?"

The second he started playing, I was under his spell yet again. But this piece was different to the happy-go-lucky piece he was playing in the park. He was playing as someone who had been hurt but was recovering. He was vulnerable in his playing. I felt terrible.

In the park when I spilled my heart out to him, his response was "I know what that's like. I've been through it." Did I bring back painful memories? Has he had experiences in this place that haunt him like mine?

Hpwever, as his playing continued, his performance evolved. He went from the sorrowful young boy to being a young man in love. He loved life itself but was there also someone? Was it Tsubaki?

What is this feeling? It can't be? Could it be? I only met him today! Is this what being jealous feels like?! UGH I HATE MYSELF!

Why do I do this? I always ruin things for other people. I'm ruining the day for Tsubaki and Watari by being here. I'm ruining Kousei's performance by making him remember things that hurt him.

As soon as the performance finished, I made my way to the main lobby of the hall politely but as soon as I was out the door of that horrible place I ran. I ran past the cherry blossoms, past the park, past my house.

I don't know how long I ran for. I wasn't keeping track of anything. How far I had went, how long I was gone or anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

I regretted even waking up today. Why did I have to meet him? Why couldn't Tsubaki and Watari have left me be. I should have never said anything to them. Why did I say it to Kousei of all people? I don't know him and he doesn't know me. He was probably waiting for the chance to get away from me.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" I screamed into the void.

Nobody was following me. Why would they? Nobody cared about me. Why would they? I'm useless. A curse. A waste of space.

I was gone for ages. I didn't see anybody. I had found a quiet part of town. I was on my own. I was still running. My eyes were like waterfalls that would not stop flowing. The term "Cry Me A River" became a reality. I was thinking of every little mistake I had made in my life. Why am I here? What is my purpose? I'm going to die on my own. I'll be all alone. I'll be at the bottom of a dark ocean where nobody will be able to find me. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop.

 _Until I collapsed..._

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story 3

So, how did you find this chapter? I'm trying to keep you guys on your toes! Leave a comment letting me know what you guys think! Thanks for staying with me!


	8. Fear

Fear

 **Kousei's POV**

Up until the minute I went on stage, my hands were shaking. But then I remembered that moment I've held onto for so long. All the grief I've suffered came back to me. When I started playing at first, I was so angry. I let my mother win again.

"Chikushō! I can't let her ruin me forever. This is goodbye!"

I played my heart out. I was sorrowful but I became hopeful as the piece went on. I was letting go of the trauma. I wouldn't let it affect me any longer. Hiroko must have sensed it. She was teary eyed after the performance. I got massive applause but that was not what I had came here for.

"Did I reach you? I hope I reached you!"

"You were saying goodbye weren't you?"

I nodded my head to my mentor.

"I'm so proud of you kid. It takes a lot to forgive something like what you went through." she tearfully said as she hugged me. "I'm so sorry Kousei. You should not have had to go through that. It's all my fault. If I had not pus-"

I stopped her. "Thanks to you I have a skill for life! Hiroko, the experiences I've been through have shaped me as a person. So thank you."

Koharu was getting jealous as this point so she tackled me into a hug! It seems I had made her emotional too.

I felt a bit dizzy at that point. It was an adrenaline rush. And I hadn't eaten in a bit.

"That's what I'll do!" I thought to myself

"I'll ask Kaori and the others out for food! I think we could all use it. I saw Watari asleep before my performance. I know he doesn't mean to and I know the only things that get him out of his half-asleep state are sports and food! So I'll get food for everyone."

I was thinking out the rest of the day as I made my way to the main lobby of the hall and that's when I saw the head judge coming towards me.

"Your playing style has no place in a competition! You're lucky you're the audience's choice to go through." he growled.

"Thank you sir. I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I smiled at him. His face went a tomato red as he walked away while the other judges looked at me with smiles plastered onto their faces.

At this point I saw Tsubaki come up to me with a smile on her face while Watari came behind her looking pretty worried. My first thought was; "Where is she?"

"You played so well!" Tsubaki said while she stared at me.

"Oh thank you." I replied.

I pulled Watari aside for a minute.

"What's going on Watari? I'm getting a bit worried here!"

"She ran off Kousei. I don't know what happened. She just left. I haven't seen her since! I begged Tsubaki to check the girl's room but she just came out here. She wouldn't do it. "I'm sure she's okay" she said to me. I'm worried about her too."

I thought Tsubaki was unique. But it turns out she's just like a lot of girls today. She only cares about herself. But I wasn't going to stand for it! Kaori is vulnerable! Tsubaki knew that! But when her friend needed her most, she abandoned her!

"Tsubaki, where's Kaori?!"

"Baka Kousei, I'm sure she's fine."

"Please go check the lady's room! I'm worried about her!"

Tsubaki scoffed and reluctantly went to check the toilets.

"She's not there. Happy?" the girl I was meant to be on a date with said.

"Where are you acting so horribly to her? You're meant to be her friend!"

"Look at her Kousei! She's an attention seeker! And you've fallen right into her trap!"

"I can't believe you. I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

"Let me help you." Watari said.

"Where would she go? You know her better than I do."

"There's a couple of places she could be."

Watari made out a list which I gratefully took. "If you don't mind Watari, could I do this alone?"

"Okay." he replied. "But call me the second you find her! Please"

After checking all the places on the list, I still had not found her. At this point, I was getting extremely worried.

"Is this what happens when you love someone?"

Eventually I found a quiet part of town. It was so peaceful. I finally had a chance to think.

Watari described Tsubaki as ambitious, sporty and possessive. I definitely understood the possessive part after today. I'd deal with her later.

I was asking people I saw if they had seen her. But nobody had. I walked to the edge of this little part of the town and I froze. There she was.

Kaori was on the ground. She had collapsed.

"KAORI!" I screamed as I ran to her side. "Wake up wake up wake up! Please wake up! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

 **Kaori's POV**

Huh.

What was going on?

My head hurts so bad. My vision was blurry. Dammit

Then I looked up. I swear I saw an angel.

"K-Kousei?" I asked weakly

"Oh my goodness Kaori! Thank God you're okay! Why did you do that?"

I could feel tears burning at the edges of my eyes.

"Kousei I'm so sorry. I'm a mess. I'm so sorry about today. I made it terrible for everyone. I hurt your performance by bringing back memories that brought you pain. I'm useless."

"You're not useless. You're strong! So strong! You've been through so much and you're still here. You made my performance better! You inspired me. Do you understand me? Please don't do something like that again. You scared me so much!"

Wait a minute. He worried about me? Before I knew it I was crying. He just held me in his arms.

"That's the first time anyone has said that to me."

"I'm glad I was the one to get the privilege."

I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. I Can't Lose You

I Can't Lose You

When I came to, I realized I was in the back of an ambulance. There were people gathered around me and my head had been secured. I panicked!

The doctors must have seen I was frightened. But I calmed down when...

When I saw him. It was Kousei. He was holding my hand. Had he been...crying? So he really did care. I felt like bawling my eyes out.

He really was not saying what he had said to make me feel better. He genuinely meant it! Someone finally understood me. Even if it was only a little bit.

 **Kousei's POV**

When she fell asleep, I just held her. I had only known her a day but I felt l had known her for a lifetime. She was like an angel. But she had lost her wings. This brought me more pain than she will ever know. She's so beautiful. What did she do?

 **Tsubaki's POV**

That Kousei sure did seem to care a lot more than I'd have liked about Kaori. All she was doing was attention seeking! It's all she ever does! Everything has to be about her! I was glad she had run off until that baka decided to follow her.

Today was meant to be about making him fall for me! I regret helping Kaori. I despise her. She probably made up half of what she told us yesterday! She sure knows how to make people feel sorry for her, that's one sure thing.

Maybe I'll call Watari.

*beep beep*

Oh. Speaking of the devil.

"You were so horrible today! I don't believe you. She is our FRIEND! FRIENDS do not treat each other that way. And just so you know, I think it will be a long time before Kousei comes near you again if he ever does. You failed her today. She'll stay at mine until we can sort things out.

Watari"

Huh? He normally signs with "Your friend, Watari." I guess he really is annoyed. Screw him.

 **Watari's POV**

In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her like this. Sure she's been an ass before but never to this extent. I don't believe her.

Kaori is in a time of need. Why would she be so selfish? How could she?

In that moment, I despised Tsubaki. I've known Kaori longer and, come to think of it, Tsubaki always pouts and whines like this when she doesn't get her own way. I promised Kaori I'd always be there when she needed me and I plan to stick by my statement!

 **Kaori's POV**

"Does she have any family?" I heard a doctor say.

"They're not in good terms. I'm begging you to give me a bit of time with her! Please? I'll look out for her." I heard Kousei pleading.

"Okay. Are you her boyfriend or something?" He was asked

Maybe I was still a bit delusional from hitting my head but I swear I saw Kousei blush.

At that point, both had seen I was awake and they went stiff for a second, looked at each other as if to say "act normal" and eventually came over to me.

"Ms. Miyazono, you seem to have suffered a slight concussion. We have to keep you overnight just to be sure it is not anything severe. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes doctor." I replied.

"Your friend here was the one who found you. You're lucky he did. You might have been in a situation much more dire if he had not."

I looked in his direction and HE WAS BLUSHING AGAIN! I SWEAR ON THE STARS HE'S BLUSHING.

"Oh it was nothing." My angel said looking at the ground. "I'm just glad she'll be okay."

Eventually the doctor left us alone.

Just being in Kousei's presence made me feel safe. Like nothing bad would ever happen to me again. In a weird way, it felt kinda perfect.

Eventually however, I saw tears.

Kousei was crying over me. Again. Twice in a day. I felt terrible.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you run?"

"I don't know. The place reminded me of my dad."

"Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me in what could only be compared to a bear-hug. He was so warm. His shoulder was soon wet with my tears.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you. Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you won't leave me!"

"Where is this coming from? Kousei?"

"Just...please"

"I can't."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let her near you. I'll protect you! I can't lose you! Not again. Please please please."

He was hysterical. What had gotten into him? We were both drowning in each others tears.

"I'm so sorry."

We fell asleep like that. Holding each other...


	10. He Giveth and He Taketh Away

He Giveth and He Taketh Away

When we woke, the nurse came in to tell Kousei he would have to leave. Visiting hours were over. I started to panic. He had been with me all day. Honestly, I still did not know what was going on. I didn't want him to go. I started to cry, yet again. I couldn't stop myself.

Even though we only met today, I felt like I had known him for a lifetime. He was so kind and accepting. Understanding and loyal. You might call it a bit soon but, do you know when people say they've found "the one"? That elusive person they've been chasing all their life?

I think I had found mine.

"C-can he stay?" I said weakly.

"I'm sorry m'aam that's against hospital policy."

"I swear to you I'll be back first thing in the morning! Don't worry. Even when I'm not here, I'm always in here." He pointed to his heart. "That's our secret!" He said, as he held his finger to his lips, as if to shush me.

As Kousei was going out the door, he seemed to trip. What he had said to me started to make sense when the unthinkable happened.

He crumbled before me.

Kousei had collapsed...


	11. Intertwined

Intertwined

"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" The nurse exclaimed.

I was frozen. What had just happened? He was fine a minute ago! He was holding me and telling me not to leave him and crying profusely! He can't do this to me!

"Kousei?"

I was kneeling down beside him, shaking him. Begging him to wake up. "You can't leave me now! Please wake up! I still have to get to know you!"

 **Kousei's POV**

Where am I? What's going on? Did I faint? Woah. That's never happened before. Wait...

Where's Kaori?!

"What makes you think she could ever care about someone like you?"

"Shut the hell up."

"What are you thinking? That she "loves" you? "

"You're not real. You're dead!"

"You're nobody Kousei. You never have been and you never will be."

"You're still a wretch. Even in the afterlife."

"And you're still the foolish waste of space I had to call son."

I couldn't help it. Tears. Again. I'm an emotional mess.

"K-Kousei."

"Kousei."

"Kousei!"

"KOUSEI! WE STILL HAVE TO GO ON A JOURNEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Those words sent a shock through my system.

"I'll be around to bug you for a long time to come. You can't get rid of me that easily." I cheekily replied, my eyes still shut.

"I have both good news and bad. However, I like to end things on a positive note if and when I can. I'm afraid you will have to stay overnight for monitoring. But I'm glad to say your case does not appear to be serious. You what what is known to us as a blackout Mr. Arima. These can happen without warning for a number of reasons but they are exceptionally rare amongst people of your age. Myself and this one feared the worst. We do however believe we have identified the cause of yours though."

"Your friend informed me that you performed in a piano recital earlier today. Would it be correct to assume that nerves played a part in the lead up to, and during, your performance?

"Now that I think about it, I suppose that would be true." I answered, kind of laughing pityfully at myself as I did.

"Now that is completely normal Kousei. However, it was during the day that you experienced emotions that are abnormal to you. When you left the stage and saw that our friend wasn't there-", she had her arm wrapped around Kaori which gave me another pang of jealousy, "-you worried. You were not sure of what had happened when you were on the stage. But something tells me you sensed it." She winked at me as if to say, I understand you.

"Then, there was the incident you informed me of earlier. At this point, you were both anxious and angry. You went off in search of Kaori and when you were unable to find her, you panicked. But when you found her, laying on the ground unconscious, you experienced pure, unadulterated fear. The kind that rocks you to your core. This all started after your performance as I said earlier. Did you have a dizzy spell after your performance?"

"Yes." I reluctantly responded.

It was then I saw Kaori tearing up again. I could tell exactly what was going through her head. She was blaming herself for all of this. I could not have felt more terrible at that stage. I did not want her to be here listening to all of this, yet a selfish part of me didn't want her to go. I thought that maybe in hearing this, she would see that someone cares about her. I care about her so much. I wanted to take a horrible moment and turn it into something positive for her. I could not bare the thought of her hurting any longer. It kills me to see her like this.

By some miracle, Kousei had been assaigned the same room as Kaori. After a while, the nurse was wrapping things up with Kousei. As soon as the nurse had left the room, Kaori threw herself at him and, more or less, entangled herself in him. For a moment, they were intertwined.

"I promise." She weakly whispered. She was on the verge of tears. She had lost count of how many times she had cried today. She didn't know how much more she physically could cry! Surely she would run out of tears at some point. Right? The difference with these tears however, was that they were not tears of pain or of sorrow. No. These were tears of relief. Of joy.

Of hope.

For the first time since her dad had died, she looked forward to tomorrow.

They both fell asleep like that. However, Kaori woke up when the nurse came in to check on them before leaving. She noticed Kaori wake up and went over to her making sure they were both alright. But the words she whispered to Kaori before leaving stuck with her.

"He loves you, you know. It takes a great guy to find you on the street and accompany you here and then blackout from worry. He's a keeper."

"I love him too..."


	12. Confessions

Confessions

 **Kaori's POV**

I thought over what that nurse had said to me all night. She seemed sincere. But she had not known him any longer than I had. She couldn't be serious, could she? Was I falling too fast? Maybe I should get over myself. She can't be right. He couldn't possibly...like me, could he? He's so caring and considerate and kind and he's so handsome! I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He's my angel.

 _"Thank you Dad. For bringing him to me." I said as a tear of joy escaped my eye and slid down my cheek._

Kousei's POV

Am I dreaming or is this real? She's the girl of my dreams. The one I've been chasing for so long. I've finally found her. Some people might think I'm falling too fast but I don't care. It's too late. Without her even realizing it, she has cast a spell on me and I can't escape its hold. Not that I want to! I want to ride out this wave and see where it crashes.

She couldn't possibly like me too. She could have anyone she wanted. Surely she wouldn't waste her time on me, would she? She's so soft. She cares so much! She's like a bird with an injured wing. You would do anything in your power to help it. She's so fragile. I'm afraid to hold her in case she crumbles at my touch. And God, she's so beautiful...

 _Thank you God. For giving me someone who can teach me how to love and forget, not hate and regret. She's my angel._

 **Third Person POV**

Eventually, Kaori fell asleep. She was with Kousei, they were still intertwined in the same way they had originally fell asleep. Her mind, and his, were at ease. They were safe with each other.

The same nurse from earlier had been assaigned to them and she was checking everything was all right during the night when she witnessed the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

These two young teenagers were fast asleep, oblivious to the world, entangled in each other which she found adorable in the first place but then the two faced each other, still asleep, and as if there was no one else in the world but them, they both whispered...

"I love you."

The nurse could feel tears falling down her face. She had never seen such a powerful bond between two people nor had she seen such a confession when both beings were unconscious. It was almost as if...

 _As if their hearts had become one._

The next morning, Watari realized Kousei had not returned any of his calls. At first he thought nothing of it, but as the day progressed he got more worried. It was a Sunday so Hiroko could have had him practising! Kousei was one of those people you had to wait for. If you tried to contact him, it could be twice as long before you would get a response.

"I'm sure they're fine!" He thought. Besides, he had training today anyway so they wouldn't even be able to hang out for long.

Tsubaki's rage towards both Kaori and Kousei had been given even more time to boil since Watari confronted her the previous day. She hated Kaori. She hated Watari. But, most of all, she hated that Kousei! How could he overlook her for someone as useless as Kaori!

"I'M THE ONE HE WAS MEANT TO FALL FOR!" She screamed, in her head of course. She couldn't afford to sound like a mad woman.

She would give Kaori a piece of her mind when she saw her! And nobody would stop her!

 _Kaori and Kousei woke up the following morning, still in the same position they slept in. It was a beautiful sight for those who got to bare witness to it. It was a tear-jerking moment for many. They both woke together, as if they were in sync, and saw people at the door looking, but they didn't care. They had each other. And that was all that mattered. They had both been lost and alone for so long. But they had been found and were together._

 _"I wish this moment could last forever." They both said which made the other giggle._

 _"We can stay like this for the morning I guess. Unless you want to-" Kousei was shocked by what happened next._

 _Kaori knew what he was saying but she didn't want to hear it. Her grip on him immediately tightened. "Hold me."_

 _Eventually, the morning passed. They were both okay physically, but upset that the moment had to be broken. But Kousei had succeeded in his goal. Something beautiful was created from something horrible. Kaori now knew someone cared for her._

When they were discharged, Kaori took his hand. She didn't want to let him go. She now knew he wouldn't run away but she didn't want to take the risk.

"Let's go on a journey!" She stated, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm with you. All the way!" He replied, a smile making his face glow.


	13. Twinkle Twinkle

Twinkle Twinkle

Even though Kousei was happier than he had even been, he couldn't help worrying about the girl he cared for. She was running wild! The wind was blowing through her hair as they raced down the streets. However, the last time she ran...

No. He couldn't think about that. Not now. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He wanted to savour it.

"She seems so happy! That really makes my heart smile. But am I really making her feel that way? Perhaps I'm giving myself too much credit." He said to himself.

Or so he thought.

 **Kaori's POV**

That dummy! He thought I had not heard what he had said, so when I stopped, he seemed quite surprised.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned as he did so.

I got real close to him to the point where our foreheads were touching, laid my head on his shoulder and as he hugged me, I replied; "As long as you're around, I'll be okay!"

"And I heard what you said you silly! I'm happier with you than I've been with anyone in over three years!" I said as he played with my hair.

I love him. But I can't tell him. I don't want to scare him away.

 **Kousei's POV**

What did I do to deserve her? She's so amazing! I only know her a day but I already know that she is the best thing to ever happen to me. In a number of hours, she has smashed all my walls to the ground and started to play around in the rubble. She's the closest I've ever been to a person! She's teaching me to love.

We stayed like that. Just hugging each other for what felt like an eternity. But this was an eternity I didn't want to end. I noticed that after a bit, our breathing became synced. Call me crazy but it was like we were one. This moment was kinda perfect.

I love her. But I can't tell her. I don't know how.

Eventually, we made our way to our original destination. The park. Since yesterday, these cherry blossoms had gained a new meaning to me. They had always symbolised beauty but now I had a person who embodied beauty in my life both inside and out. Cherry blossoms now reminded me of her.

We walked around the park, with Kaori not letting me go for a second, until we saw a confectionary stand.

"Oh my god! This is the stand I always used to go to as a girl!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"What will m'lady be having?" I asked

"CANÉLES!" She screamed

"Canéles it is!" I said as she gripped me in a hug.

We were in public, there were people looking at us, who knows what they were thinking, but I really didn't care. I really did mean that much to her! I felt a tear fall down my face. For the first time in my own life, I had someone that really cared about me. Hiroko would kill me if she heard me say that but I guess what I mean is that it's the first time someone has willingly cared about me. No matter what she says, Hiroko didn't really have a choice. It was my mother's final wish. That's Hiroko for you. Loyal and faithful to the end. No matter how bitter or sweet it may have been.

When we sat down to eat the canelés, she looked into my eyes and said; "So, seeing as I won't be letting you go anytime soon, you might as well tell me about yourself. I want to know everything there is to know about Kousei Arima." I told her everything, minus the depressing details because A) She already knew most of it and B) I wanted her to enjoy today. Not be let down by it.

We laughed, cried and hugged our way through the canelés until they were all gone. At this point, we were both feeling playful. We got up and went over to the nearest playground. As we got there, we saw some kids playing hopscotch and Kaori raced over to them. As she was playing, I just watched in awe of the beautiful, amazing, deep, open-minded, kind, caring person I saw in front of me. She truly was special. Perhaps even out of my league. But I loved her. I would try and try and try to the end. I wouldn't push it but if the option ever opened I wouldn't let it go. Eventually, I joined in and I must say, this day was the best day of my life. I couldn't imagine how it would get better.

 **Kaori's POV**

When the kids had to go home, we said goodbye and they thanked us for playing. I asked Kousei to play me a song. As we were walking over to the piano, I noticed just how gorgeous he was as the moonlight bounced off of us. I took in all his features. His midnight blue eyes, his head of black hair as it was lit up by the night, how handsome he looked when he removed his glasses. All this had already been clear to me but as we walked surrounded by cherry blossoms and darkness, I began to appreciate these features that much more. Is this what they call love? I felt it over-whelmingly consuming me. Bit by bit. Did he feel the same?

When we got to the piano, he played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. We both sang along, laughing as we did. We were so giddy. So full of life! I wanted to live so I could be with him! This song became our anthem. Starry walks home were lit up even more by the appearance of a simple nursery rhyme.

When he finished the song, he stood up. He looked like he had something to say but he looked nervous to say it.

"My next recital is about a month from now. It's not in Towa Hall. I don't want you to be in the audience."

My heart sank. Did me running away put him off? I should have known.

"Kaori Miyazono, will you do me the honor of being my accompanist?"

I was shocked! I was happy and anxious to share a stage with him but I was nervous as I thought I would ruin his performance.

"I know what's going through your head. Stop it. I believe in you. I believe in us!"

Did he just say us?

Does that mean...

I don't know what came over me...

I tackled him to the ground, let my gaze rest on his face, removed his glasses, letting them rest beside us and...

 _I kissed Kousei Arima..._

 _"I love you Kousei."_

 _"I love you too Kaori."_


	14. Was it All a Dream?

Was it All a Dream?

 **Kousei's POV**

Ugh my head. What's going on? I'm awake. I'm in a hospital room. So I was dreaming? For a dream that felt quite surreal! Kaori's still asleep. Her head is resting on my shoulder. She's beautiful. I'm not moving a muscle. She's like a deer. Move too suddenly and you'll startle it and they'll run away. I didn't want to embarrass her. I'm not exactly what one would call desirable. I guess the saying "One can dream" is a reality in this situation.

The nurse came in to check on us but said nothing. She saw Kaori was still asleep so she left us be but not before just looking at us, or maybe just her, and smiling like it was the last time she ever would.

None of that had actually happened. I practiced what had become a daily ritual for me at this point. I cried. I tried not to sob too heavily for fear I would wake her up. Eventually, I laid down her head on the pillow and got up to go to the bathroom. Besides, I didn't want her to wake up mortified.

 **Kaori's POV**

Huh? I'm still here? That was a dream? I was so sure that was real! It felt like we were living in that dream. As I came to the realisation that none of that happened, I became depressed. I was still happy to at least be at Kousei's side but I had dreamt up a scenario that I knew was never going to happen. For the millionth time in my recent life, I cried. I'm pathetic. How could he ever fall for me?

I wanted to sing Twinkle Twinkle in the night! I wanted to be his accompanist! I wanted to run through the town with him! I wanted to play hopscotch and eat canelés with him! I wanted him to play me a song with that dreamy look in his eye that made me fall even deeper in love with him! I wanted him to look at me in the way every girl wants to be looked at! In a way that screams "I love you". I wanted to kiss him and I wanted him to kiss me back. But it was all just a dream. Who knows if he felt the same?

I was actually kind of hoping I would wake up next to him. DID I SCARE HIM OFF?! Oh my God I hate myself.

 **Third Person POV**

When Kousei had gotten out of the bathroom, Kaori thought he had been crying. He looked visibly upset but said nothing. He just sat down on the bed beside her. At this point, the nurse came in. She noticed both looked distraught over something. At first, she didn't know what this could have been but then she realized.

"You two truly are remarkable." The nurse stated.

The two teenagers looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you two known each other?"

They looked at each other, tears in their eyes, and replied "A day."

The nurse looked at them in shock but then laughed and said; "There it is again."

"What?!"

"You're both saying the exact same thing at the exact same time! Others would call it coincidence but I don't call it that. I think your hearts are linked. You two are meant for each other."

The two looked at each other and blushed. They didn't know how to reply but they both thought the exact same thing at this moment.

"How can I tell him?" Kaori thought.

"How can I tell her?" Kousei wondered.

The nurse brought their release papers and once they were signed, Kousei went to the toilet one last time before leaving. As he did so, the nurse pulled Kaori aside.

"I told you he loves you." She said.

"WHA-"

The nurse had taken out her phone! She had recorded the moment from the previous night. The climax of Kaori and Kousei's dream.

"You two were having the exact same dream at the exact same time. Couples who have been with each other for a lifetime never experience this but you two just did having known each other only a day!" The nurse exclaimed.

Kaori just watched the video in amazement. They were entangled in the same way they had fell asleep. Neither had moved an inch. Kousei had his body inched over Kaori's almost in a protective way while Kaori had her head nuzzled into Kousei's chest.

"Kousei..." she mumbled.

Then came the magic words. They had both said them at the exact same time. The dream had reached its high point.

"I love you."

Kaori burst into tears. He actually loved her!

The nurse hugged her. "Go get him girl." She told the teen.

When Kousei got out of the bathroom, Kaori ran for him and threw herself at him again!

The nurse just smiled like a proud mother. "Don't let her go Arima. You'd be a fool to even think about it."

"Woah! She's doing it again."

"Please tell me I'm not just dreaming again."

"You're not dummy."

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand. This was a reality. They were really together. They were physically holding each other, neither prepared to let the other go.

They felt as though they could take on anything. Nothing would stop them!

"Kaori?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question..."

That's the chapter! Please, those of you who are still reading, this story was written about a year ago. The writing is cringey but I don't want to change anything because I'd like to look back on it in years to come and see how much I've improved! Thanks for your support!


	15. Moonlight

Moonlight

 **Kousei's POV**

It was a Sunday. The Sunday after I met Kaori Miyazono. I could feel it from the second our eyes met. This girl was going to change my life forever.

Did she experience the same dream as me? Is that even possible? If I didn't search this it would eat me up for the day! But if I did search it, Kaori would ask questions. I searched it. And sure enough she asked me with a smile plastered on her face;

"What are you searching?"

"I'm trying to see if it's possible for two people to experience the exact same dream at the exact same time!" I replied.

Her face lit up! I had clearly said or done something that made her smile!

 **Kaori's POV**

Wait? I thought that nurse was joking with me until she showed me that video. But even after that I still had doubts. However, seeing Kousei searching the exact same question I was asking myself earlier means that there's at least a chance...right?

"Kousei..."

"What's up?" He smiled at me as he responded. He had gotten his answer and was happy with himself.

"Were you dreaming last night?"

"Yep! It was the best dream of my life." He said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about?"

After a moments silence, he replied.

"I dreamt of us."

There he goes again. Us.

Does he mean us as in a couple? I really hope he does. I don't know. I guess it's at least possible now!

"I WANT CANELÉS!" I exclaimed!

"Well what do you know?" He said. "A confectionary stand. How convenient! Canelés it is." He said.

This is the first thing we done in that dream! Could he be thinking the same thing I am?

 **Kousei's POV**

This can't be a coincidence. Her grabbing my hand? The confectionary stand? The park?

Is this...destiny?

Perhaps that wasn't a dream.

Maybe...

Maybe it was a premonition.

We found a bench and we sat down to eat the canelés when she said;

"So, seeing as I won't be letting you go anytime soon, you might as well tell me about yourself. I want to know everything there is to know about Kousei Arima!"

The exact same words she said to me in the dream. So, I told her everything there was to know. However, I added something onto the end.

"You see, yesterday, I met this girl. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. From the moment I set my eyes on her, I knew that she would change me. We laughed, cried, hugged and spent a night in the hospital together. I don't know about her but I think we're about to go on a journey. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel because I don't know how she feels."

I could see her eyes watering up.

 **Kaori's POV**

"This girl wouldn't happen to have ran away from you, would she?"

"I wouldn't call it running away. I can be a bit overwhelming!" He joked.

"And she wouldn't happen to be the one eating all of these canelés, would she?"

"That is possible."

"And you wouldn't happen to love this girl, would you?"

"I'm sure she'll find out!" He said, flashing that charming smile.

Sure enough, after the canelés, we found the kids in the playground. After playing hopscotch and chase with them for what felt like ages, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. However, instead of going straight to the piano like in the dream, Kousei wanted to go sit under cherry blossoms for a bit.

"Here's the thing. I gained a new perspective on cherry blossoms yesterday. They've always reminded me of beauty. But yesterday, I met someone who embodied beauty, inside and out. You wouldn't believe it. If you saw her, I still don't think you would."

As we lay on the ground, looking up as the sky became engulfed by a sea of stars, I found myself, unbeknownst to myself, edging closer to him until we were intertwined just like in the hospital. My head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. And he was so warm. This moment was perfect...

 _We fell asleep for about an hour like that. When we woke up, everyone was gone. We were alone. Just as we had been in the dream. At this point, we got up and went over to the piano. I asked him to play me a song. However, this time he didn't play Twinkle Twinkle. He played a song he called "Hikaru Nara"! It means, If It Shines._

 _The lyrics were beautiful. The message of the song is so romantic!_

 _He turned to me when the song was finished and I was so happy!_

 _I knew I loved him. God I loved him so much._

 _He said; "I was going to ask you a question earlier, but something told me to wait until now."_

 _"Kaori Miyazono, will you be my accompanist?"_

 _He had planned the day out to follow the dream just like I had. So just like in the dream, I tackled him..._

 _"Yes!"_

 _Admired his face, lit up by the moonlight, and for real this time, I kissed him._

 _And he kissed me back. He was gentle. Passionate. My love for him consumed me whole. I wanted to be with him. I loved him, I loved him._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I get to say it first this time. I love you, Kaori Miyazono."_

 _"I love you, Kousei Arima."_


	16. Will you be my

Will you be my...

 **Kousei's POV**

She was so delicate. As I held her and pulled her closer to me, I began to admire her every feature. But as I was doing so, I felt something fall on my face. A tear?

"Kaori, are you okay? We can stop if you don't want to do this."

In response to this, she kissed me even more aggressively. I was shocked. Was this another cruel dream? Please don't let this be another dream.

As if she had sensed what I was thinking, she interlocked her fingers with mine. She was giving out all her love and I was the recipient.

"I'm so lucky. I love you so much." I felt my eyes watering up. I was so happy, happier than I had ever been.

"I love you more!" She responded.

Eventually, the kissing had stopped and became hugging. We were wrapped up in each other again.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I have another question."

"Yes." She said.

"But I didn't even ask you yet."

"I want to do everything with you. And after that moment, I think I know what you're about to ask. And my answer is yes. I would like to be your girlfriend." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"You're amazing." I said.

 **Kaori's POV**

He's perfect. I didn't realize I needed him in my life until I had met him. I was falling for him. Hard. I was here, in the park, with the guy I loved. How had I lived without him? He's my angel.

He walked me to Tsubaki's. He had grabbed my hand and would not let it go. I didn't mind. It was nice having someone want to protect me.

"So, seeing as you're my boyfriend now, I want to be with you wherever you go! Meet me here in the morning! I want you to walk me to school."

"Okay! What will you tell the others?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll know where I am. Seeing as I've already texted Watari to let him know!"

"How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Oh baka Kousei! You're my boyfriend! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." I said as I planted another kiss on his lips.

He was fully expecting it this time so he was ready. He took the lead this time! He was being courageous. This was a new side of him. Confidence. I have to admit, it made me love him even more.

Eventually, we arrived at Tsubaki's and he really didn't want to go. He playfully grabbed me from behind and hugged me tight.

"Remember our promise?" He asked

"Always." I replied. With that, he kissed me again and walked around the corner until I could no longer see him.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

They really think I'm stupid, don't they? Who do they think they are? Kissing and hugging in front of MY HOUSE?! I knew Arima was an idiot but I didn't think he would go this far. What does he see in HER? The sooner she goes and does us the favour of DYING the better!

I heard her come in the door giggling away to herself like a little girl. She is so GODDAMN PATHETIC! I hate her I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!

"GET OUT!" I screamed at her

"Tsubaki? What's going on? You're scaring me..."

"YOU SHOULD BE SCARED. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH HIM!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

"I'm just gonna go..."

I don't know what came over me but in that moment, I wanted to kill her. My anger had been boiling all day and it was now about to boil over. I caught the first thing I could reach, a lamp, and threw it at her. It hit her in the side of the head. She hit the ground.

 **"BULLSEYE!"** I exclaimed.

She had started to bleed. I came over her and started hitting her again and again and again.

 **"JUST DIE ALREADY!"** I shouted at the unconscious Kaori.

The only thing that stopped me from beating her to death was my mother storming into the room and pulling me off of her.

"TSUBAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My mother screamed

But I couldn't hear her. My fists were the bat and her head was the ball. Eventually, Kaori took what little strength she had left and said;

"I'm s-s-sorry." As a tear trailed down her face.

As she continued to bleed, I sat there laughing. I was insane. I had just beaten the living hell out of one of my best friends. What was happening to me?

I decided to embrace it.

"I'm not." I said as I kicked her once more. She was out like a light...

Wow looking back at this chapter I kind of cringe a bit but I stand by my writing. At the time I was writing this, I felt as though this was the best route for Tsubaki's character. You will see situations develop from this moment in later chapters and I hope you don't hate me or stop reading the book because of this decision.


	17. Don't go

"Don't go"

What did I do to deserve this?

Why does it always end this way?

Am I just never meant to be happy?

All I wanted to do was be with Kousei.

If I never get to do another thing in my life, just let me be with him. This "God of Love" that everyone talks about? It's such crap! How could an entity who's meant to show only love of the most powerful kind let this happen? I'm losing my heart. I don't want to live anymore. What's the point? I should've just done the world a favour and ridded it of me a long time ago.

"Don't talk like that Sweet-Pea."

"D-dad? No. This is some sort of cruel joke. You're dead."

"I know I am. But Kaori, you're dying too."

He pointed to what looked like a screen. I was in Tsubaki's room, unconscious, bleeding out of my head. There was a team of paramedics putting me on a stretcher, lifting me out of the house into the back of an ambulance. Was I really on the way out? Was this how I wanted to go? Being beat up by a psychotic yandere? It was better than being there I guess.

"This is not the way to go Kaori."

The screen changed.

"K-Kousei?" I mumbled

I fell to my knees and let out a scream. A scream of pain. Of anguish.

How was I meant to choose? Here was my dad. The man I had wanted to be with for so long. And there was Kousei, on his hands and knees, begging me to come back.

What was I meant to do?

 **Kousei's POV**

 _An Hour Earlier..._

I heard a siren. It was an ambulance, heading in the direction of Tsubaki's house. What was going on? I felt my chest tighten. I couldn't risk it being my love and not being there when she needed me. It was probably nothing, but it's better to be safe than to be sorry. I walked back around the corner and there was a group of people gathered. That was when I saw her.

Kaori. My love. My new girlfriend. My soulmate. Being stretchered away from Sawabe's house. My blood went cold. What had happened?

Then I saw **HER!**

She had Kaori's blood all over her. This was no coincidence! I lost all control of myself to a deeply rooted anger inside of me. I told Kaori I would protect her and I had failed her.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** " I screamed.

She turned to face me, smiled, and started laughing.

" **You sick, twisted MEINU!** "

I turned around to go meet the doctors and they told me it wasn't looking good. I fell to my knees.

"You can't die." I whispered in her ear.

"You promised. Please don't leave me alone. Not again. **I CAN'T LOSE YOU!** " I screamed into her torso as I held her for what could possibly be the last time.

 _"We still have to go on a journey."_ I whimpered.

 **Kaori's POV**

"Don't listen to your head Kaori!" My father sternly warned me.

"Listen to your heart! What is it telling you?"

"I love him Dad. I love him so much. But I don't know if I can face going back there. I want to stay with you."

"What was the golden rule I always thought you as a child?"

"Never break a promise."

"Do you see that boy Kaori?"

"My boyfriend."

"You made him a promise. What was that promise?"

"That I wouldn't leave him. No matter what."

"Now. My dear daughter. I ask you, what is it you are going to do?"

"I'm going to stay with him Dad! I miss you so much but I love him more than words can say."

"That's my girl. Now go! Be with him."

I hugged him with all my might. And then, he was gone.

 _To the shock of everyone watching, I sat up, looked at Kousei, kissed him for what could possibly have been the last time and said..._

 _"I'm not finished yet. I love you."_

 _And fell unconscious again..._


	18. Spirit

Spirit

When I fell unconscious the second time, I didn't go back to my dad. I had what I could only describe as an out of body experience. My spirit was floating above my body. I could see everything that was happening and hear everything being said, but I couldn't interact with anyone. I couldn't say or do a thing. But there was one constant throughout the whole thing.

Him.

Not once did he leave my side.

Kousei protected me. It may not seem like it considering the position I now find myself in but whether he knew it or not, he was the only thing keeping me here. He makes me feel whole. Without him, I'm nothing. And I promised.

Yet again, he rode with me in the back of the ambulance. After I sat up and kissed him, he wouldn't leave. They tried to make him but he wasn't budging. Did he really care about me that much? Everyone was shocked when they saw it. A girl who had, presumably, been beaten within an inch of her life just sat up and passionately kissed her boyfriend like there was nobody else in the world but them, and went back into a state of what was almost like a coma.

 **Kousei's POV**

"Please! Don't make me leave. I don't know how much time I have left with her. Please let me stay!" I pleaded. "Don't leave me alone. I can't face the world without her."

She had to be taken away for tests the second she arrived. MRI, CAT scans, X-Rays. That was just the half of it. They assumed she had suffered brain damage. Why does this happen? It always happens. I love someone and they get hurt. It's a vicious circle. It started with my mom. I hated her but I loved her at the same time. She was my mother.

My dad was a deadbeat but I still loved him.

And now her.

"Please God. If you are listening, don't take her away. I have nothing to live for without her. _TAKE ME INSTEAD!_ "

"Damn it."

I don't know how long I was waiting. Was it a night? I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything. I sat there. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

I'm a forgiving person. My best trait is my ability to forgive and forget. But in that moment, I knew, I would never forgive Tsubaki. I hated her more than anyone I'd ever laid eyes on.

*Beep*

My phone went off. It was Watari. How am I meant to face him? I told him I'd look after her.

Watari

"Hey Mozart! How's it going?"

I couldn't hide it from him. I had to tell him the truth.

"Watari. You need to get here. It's bad."

"Stop joking man! What's going on?"

 _ **"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"**_

"Woah I'm sorry man! I'm on my way!"

He got here 10 minutes later.

"Tell me everything!"

"It's Kaori. I'm so sorry Watari. I couldn't protect her!"

I started bawling. I was hysterical.

"Kousei! H-how bad is it?"

My crying got worse. Without me saying a word, he knew she was in a dire situation.

He just embraced me.

"What am I meant to do? I'm so useless. I can't protect anyone." I sobbed into his shoulder.

 _ **"I'm going to kill whoever did this!"**_

"W-Watari..."

"What?"

"It was Tsubaki..."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She took off as soon as police got there."

"And where is Kaori?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me..." I was choking on my tears.

"She'll be okay Kousei. She'll pull through."

"I can't lose her Watari. She can't leave me! She promised me she wouldn't leave me!"

At that point, he started crying too. He had been trying to stay strong but he broke. This was his best friend after all.

"After all Kao has done for that wretch..."

 **Kaori's POV**

All I could do was sit and watch their conversation.

Watari was so full of anger and hatred. You might think I hated Tsubaki but I don't. That doesn't mean I forgive her but I don't hate her. I cannot allow myself to wallow in the negative emotions. It'll only drag me down. I have to stay positive. I have to come back for Kousei. I cannot allow myself to slip away from him.

 _No matter what I have to do, I will stay by his side._

Kousei was so full of sorrow. He cared about me just as much as I cared about him. I want to take all his pain away. He doesn't deserve to feel like this. I'm hurting him. But I'll only hurt him more if I leave. For his sake, for my sake...

 _For_ _ **our**_ _sake..._

I have to stay.

I sat beside him and whispered in his ear; "I love you so much. I'm here!" I pointed at his heart as I hugged him from behind. He flinched a bit but then smiled. He sensed my presence.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me. "No matter what. I'll be by your side forever."


	19. Searching

Searching

Eventually, doctors brought news of Kaori's condition to Kousei.

"She is badly hurt. This is something you must understand. Her condition is not life-threatening however. We do not believe she has suffered brain damage. She is extremely lucky. It will take her a while but I'm glad to tell you, she will be just fine!"

I think I nearly crushed the doctor's ribs with the strength of the hug I gave him.

"Thank you so much."

"Sir, you two seem very attached. I overheard my colleagues mention the fact that she sat up in the ambulance and kissed you before falling back into a state of unconsciousness. I don't know if you believe it but I truly think she is fighting for you. We believe she has a hairline fracture in her skull. Any other person in her situation would be knocking on death's door but she's special. Her love for you is more powerful than nature and even fate itself. We have to do a few procedures to make sure we are not missing anything but I think you're the first person she will want to see when she awakens. I will let you know when the last of the procedures is finished so you can make your way to the room she is in."

"Thank you doctor. Believe it or not, I only met her two days ago. But when I met her, something just lit up inside me. Call it a passion if you will but she means everything to me. I can't lose her."

"I can see that kid. Any other teenager would have ran away at this point but you have stayed at her side this whole time. I wish you two the best. I commend you for your bravery."

"I promised her. I have to be strong for her."

The doctor patted Kousei on the back and returned to Kaori's room where they were about to begin what would be a long day of tests. She still had not woken up but Kousei sensed she was with him. She existed inside him.

Watari had gone to school so Kousei was on his own again. He didn't have anything to do but he couldn't go to school. The second she opened her eyes, he would be there. He was never leaving her side again.

"Kousei, sleep. Please. I'll be okay."

"Sing for me."

"WHA-"

"Twinkle Twinkle. Sing it to me."

 _"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..."_

 **Kaori's POV**

He was out like a light. He had been fighting the urge to sleep for God knows how long. He wasn't moving an inch. He was staying with me and that was that. It made me love him even more. I started to tear up. Nobody could see me so I could cry all I wanted. I let it all out. I couldn't feel any physical pain in this form but I could feel emotional anguish. I loved him so much it hurt. Tsubaki's betrayal hit me at my core. Watari's anger made me scared and anxious. But Kousei made me hopeful. I would get out of this and I would be with him no matter what. I loved him. God I love him.

 **Watari's POV**

I couldn't keep my head clear. I pass the music room every time I go to class and every time I do I'm reminded of Kaori and the fact that someone we both would've called our best friend had put her there.

No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't rid myself of that image. Kaori hated when I let hatred and anger get to me. But it wasn't getting to me here. Oh no no no. It was taking over. I was raging. Soccer practice at lunch brought this out in me. I was more aggressive than I had ever been. I kicked the ball so hard it broke the net. I imagined the ball was Tsubaki.

I searched for her all day but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Kashiwagi. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to give me an answer."

"No Watari I won't go out with you. Ugh you playboys disgust me."

" .Tsubaki?" I grunted

"She doesn't want to go out with you either."

" **WHERE IS TSUBAKI?!** " I screamed. Anyone that was in the area turned to look at us disapprovingly but honestly, I didn't give a damn. My best friend was in hospital because of that meinu and I damn well wasn't letting her get away with it.

"Ryouta, you're kinda scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Have you had any contact at all with Tsubaki?"

"No. I haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon. Is she okay?"

"She won't be once I'm finished with her."

"What is going on? You sound sinister!"

"You obviously don't know."

"What did she do?"

"Kaori is in hospital because of her."

"Does this have something to do with that Kousei guy? She has been ranting about it non-stop since Saturday."

"No. It doesn't have something to do with Kousei. It has everything to do with Kousei."

Kashiwagi showed me the texts on her phone and they don't look like words from someone who was on their way to insanity. They looked like words from someone who had already lost their sanity.

Tsubaki

 **THAT GODDAMN PITIFUL PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GIRL! SHE'S ALWAYS LOOKING FOR PITY AND NOW KOUSEI HAS FALLEN INTO HER TRAP! THAT BAKA! I HATE HER I HATE HIM I HATE THEM ALL! I'M GONNA KILL HER! SHE DESERVES TO DIE!**

Kashiwagi

Jesus Tsubaki! Calm the hell down! He's just a guy. And how can you say something like that about Kaori? She was always kind to be whenever we spoke and she's never done anything wrong to you. Besides, what even makes you sure he would have liked you in the first place? They both had a common interest which gave Kaori the advantage from the start.

Tsubaki

 **OH SURE DEFEND HER! BOOHOO KAORI HAD A HARD LIFE! LET'S ALL GET OUR VIOLINS AND PLAY HER A SAD SONG! OH, WAIT, SHE CAN DO THAT FOR HERSELF BUT NO HER PRECIOUS DADDY IS DEAD SO SHE CAN'T PLAY ANYMORE :,(**

Kashiwagi

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?! THIS IS NOT YOU! I'M GOING. SORT YOURSELF OUT BY MONDAY OR YOU'LL BE EATING LUNCH ON YOUR OWN!_

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. None of this is your fault. Take care Kashiwagi."

"It's completely understandable. Thanks for letting me know. Keep me in the loop."

She hugged me goodbye and I moved on with my day, searching everywhere I could to find that coward.

As soon as the day was over, I made my way to her house. I knocked on the door not too aggressively in case Tsubaki knew it was me and tried to surprise attack me too. She was not going to do to me what she did to Kaori.

Mrs. Sawabe answered. I guessed as much.

"Watari, before you say anything, I am so sorry for my daughters actions last night. They are unforgivable and I do not by any means condone what she did."

"Your apology is appreciated Mrs. Sawabe but firstly, that won't get Kaori out of the hospital and, secondly, I want to hear those words from your daughter's mouth."

"She's not here. I kicked her out but I have reported the incident to the police so it's possible that they could have found her. As I said I do not condone these actions and while Tsubaki is my daughter, I will not defend her."

"Thank you Mrs. Sawabe."

"Please just let me know when there is news on Kaori. I want to personally apologise when I can."

"Of course. See you."

 **Tsubaki's POV**

That meinu that I'm supposed to call my mother kicked me out! She's just as stupid as the rest of them. None of them understand. He was meant to be MINE! We were meant to be TOGETHER! IT WAS DESTINY AND THEN SHE CAME ALONG AND RUINED IT! STUPID MUSIC!

I've been running all day. They're after me. They won't understand either. I'll be locked up in a mental institution. I'm not crazy! I DON'T BELONG WITH PSYCHOPATHS! But maybe they're the only people that would understand me.

Oh I'm not done yet. They haven't seen the last of me...


	20. Awakening

Awakening

Another day passed. Tsubaki was nowhere to be found. He had told Kousei to text him if anything came up with Kaori. He was hungry, sweaty and exhausted. He had not slept in about 36 hours. Even the most athletic person's stamina runs out after a while. He ate, showered and then slept.

"Kousei..."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm about to wake up. I'm fine but I'll probably sound really groggy and I look like a zombie. I mean, how could you love someone that looks like a zombie?"

"I love every part of you. No matter what it looks like. Face it Kaori Miyazono. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

"Oh I never said I didn't like it."

He blushed.

We both went in for a kiss but then remebered I couldn't touch or kiss anything.

"I'm still a spirit. Remember?"

"Damn it." He pouted.

I wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment. I couldn't resist the urge but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't kiss him no matter how much I wanted to. I just wrapped my invisible arms around his waist. He could feel that alright. I was glad I could bring him some comfort.

The doctor from earlier came back out to Kousei. He stood up quicker than he ever had.

"We're beginning to wean her off of the sedatives now. The last procedure finished about an hour ago. She should be waking up soon. As I said earlier, we want yours to be the first face she sees. It'll bring her comfort. Just don't shock her or anything. We need to keep the patient calm for her to have the best chance at recovery."

"Thank you doctor."

He led me to her room. She lay there, a broken mess, with tubes and wires attached to her. She had a heart monitor attached to her finger, an IV tube attached to her arm which would deliver her pain medication, and there was an oxygen mask on standby although they didn't believe she would need it as she showed no signs of respiratory issues.

I sat on the chair beside her bed, studying her. Even in the hospital, with her head beaten in, she was still so beautiful. A tear managed to escape my eye. Why did it have to be her?

I took her hand in mine. It was so cold. I held it in between both of mine, trying to transfer whatever heat I had in mine to hers. I started drawing little circles on her palm.

Suddenly...

I felt her grip tighten. SHE WAS AWAK-

My train of thought pulled to a halt when, just like earlier, she sat up, out of nowhere, and kissed me. She was passionate. At first, I was shocked but then I kissed her back with just as much love and passion. Her blue eyes sparkled. The sapphire pools displayed the tremendous amount of love she had for me. We seperated after a few minutes both desperate for air.

"I'm back!" She said as she thrust her head into my chest.

"Be careful!" I begged her as I played with her hair. "You suffered a hairline fracture to your skull. Please take it easy. If not for yourself, do it for me." I showered her head with kisses.

"Sorry. I'll be careful." She replied. Was she blushing?

I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you left me."

"I promised. Remember?" She asked as she kissed the tip of my nose.

"I couldn't leave you. Even if I wanted to."

We were so engrossed in each other's company that we didn't see the group of people gathering at the door in the background. We did notice them when they started applauding us though. We both went as red as tomatoes from blushing.

"I'm never leaving your side again." I promised as I held her.

"Thank you baka." She tearfully responded.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. However, the doctors came to tell me I would have to go but Kaori started getting restless.

"No. Please don't make him go! I need him!" She pleaded.

The doctors looked at each other and then towards me.

I shrugged. "You brought this on yourselves." I cheekily stated.

"Okay." They said. "He can stay."

I don't know, but no matter what tried to keep us apart, we beat it! The miles between us that faithful day on stage, the doctors on the first night, death and now doctors again. Our love was too strong.

"Hold me."

"Okay." I went in for a hug.

"Not that way silly!" She motioned towards the bed.

"How?!" I questioned

"After all we've been through together, you're gonna let a few tubes get in between us? Come on Kousei! You know you want to!" She said half-bashfully half-seductively.

"Oh fine. You win." I admitted defeat.

She wrapped herself around me in a way that wouldn't compromise the tubes but so that she could also envelop every part of me. We didn't talk much. I just played with her hair and drew circles on her palm as I interlocked her fingers with mine.

"Kousei..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"No. I really love you. I want to be with you forever. I've already promised. Now you promise me."

I caught her lips in mine and savoured the moment as if it were our last.

"I promise."

And with that, we fell asleep the same way we had the first night.

Holding each other...


End file.
